Statement of Purpose. This one day conference on May 14, 2004 for 75-100 participants will focus on the health disparities of the selected health issues affecting Native American communities namely: 1) Alcoholism; 2) Diabetes; 3) Accidents; and 4) Suicide. According to Indian Health Services Facts on Indian Health Disparities: "American Indians and Alaska Natives die at higher rates than other Americans from alcoholism (770%), tuberculosis (750%), diabetes (420%), accidents (280%), suicide (190%), and homicide (210%). Conference Format: The Conference will be offered in a four session format for each of the above mentioned four health issues: 1) Information presentation on the disease and the disparity; 2) Presentation of successful programs and/or interventions on the disease; 3) Workshop that addresses opportunities for volunteer, internships, and other roles for community engagement for the attendees; 4) Panel discussion of career opportunities in the health field that impact the disease. The conference will also provide a forum for how the role of traditional healing, diet, ceremonies, and activities impacts these health issues. The conference has five specific aims: First, to describe the health disparities faced by Native Americans. Second, to present programs that have been successful in addressing the health conditions in Indian communities. Third, the presence of Native American physicians and other Native American health professionals serving as presenters and facilitators will serve as role models for Native American students considering careers in the fields of health and science. Fourth, is for Native American and other underrepresented students to have an opportunity to gain greater awareness of various health fields and the graduate programs that offer them. Finally, a major goal of the conference will be to provide an opportunity for underrepresented minority students to consider ways that they might engage in helping to develop, implement, and participate in program interventions in tribal communities.